


Delivery

by KrissyG927



Series: Pick up or Delivery [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl delivers pizza to Carol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, I want pizza from this place, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, older Carol/younger Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I posted this, but I didn't I hope you enjoy. This is Younger Daryl older Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

Today was going to be a good day. Daryl’s truck bumped down the road with the stay hot pizza container on the seat next to him. Sometimes this job was alright.

He had won the Rock, Paper, Scissors with Glenn, Rick and Shane so he got to deliver her pizza.

They all wanted to take pizza to Carol’s house because she was hot as fuck. In this town besides there only being one pizza joint, there wasn’t much going on. The boys were all in college and on summer break working their asses off to go back to school in the fall.

His brother Merle had the hots for this woman bad. He worked on her Vintage Jag xj6 that she won in her divorce from that dick Peltiere. Merle was even so bold to ask her for a date, which to Daryl’s knowledge she had nicely declined.

No hard feelings between them at all.

She was in her late twenties and at just nineteen Daryl was in awe of her, just like Shane and Rick were. Glenn had a girlfriend but he still played the rock paper scissors with them. She was a great tipper and knew all their names, friendly and just a nice girl. 

They all wanted to take her pizza, for the tips and just a glance of her gorgeous legs. She was the prettiest girl in town, as far as Daryl was concerned.

Woman, she was a woman, he thought to himself, not at all like the girls he was used to. She had to be almost thirty, and she had been married already

Sad as it was, delivery to Carol was the highlight of his day. She always ordered the same thing, peperoni and peppers well done. She usually tipped at least five dollars and was so pretty to look at.

Carol lived in the Condos on the edge of town and he knew exactly where her door was. He pulled into the parking lot with his windows all rolled down because his truck didn’t have air. 

He killed the engine and jumped out of the truck going around to the other side to get Carol’s pizza and starting up the stairs to her door.

He was whistling too, it was a good day as he walked up the stairs to her condo and knocked on her door. Carol opened the door and as usual she was stunning to him. Her red hair piled on top of her head in a loose bun and she wore cut off shorts and a red tank top. He had to struggle to keep his eyes on her face where they belonged.

 

"Oh, hi Daryl, come on in while I get my purse.” She said holding the door open as he walked by her. He had never been inside her house before. Usually she had a twenty waiting when she opened the door.

Not today though.

Today he stood in the hallway as she went to the kitchen.

She called out to him. “How’s your summer going Daryl?”

“Ok, Carol, how about yours?” He answered not moving from the front hall.

“Fine thanks.” She called form the kitchen and then she was back with her wallet and two tens for him.

“Where do you want this Carol. “He said tipping the box in his hand a little.

Carol didn’t say anything. She hadn’t noticed before how blond his hair was and how blue his eyes, she hadn’t paid much attention at all to him. But there was something about the faded jeans he wore and the blue Portofino T-shirt. The jeans hugged his hips and an obscene manner.

“Carol?”

“Oh.” He pulled her out of her thoughts. “Tables fine.”

She motioned towards the dining room table. And he walked over to put it on the table. He was a man now, she thought to herself. The kid that had been delivering pizza to her for two years had grown up nicely. He was all broad shoulders and lean hips now, she observed as he shuffled to the table.

“How old are you now Daryl?” She asked, feeling like a dirty old woman, but she wasn’t, she just needed to get laid. She had been in a nine-month dry spell and it was getting to her big time.

“Be twenty, next month.” He answered, and Carol considered her thoughts. He was almost twenty, attractive as hell and he had been looking at her like a little boy looks at ice cream on a hot day.

It was a very hot day indeed.

He put it on the table and turned to her, he stole a glance at her then because he didn’t think she was looking. She was fiddling with her wallet but then she looked up at him. 

“Want some Daryl.” She said.

He gulped, she had caught him looking at her legs, hell he had been looking at her whole body.

“Pizza?” He gulped again, she did mean the pizza didn’t she? “Never touch the stuff.”

Right at that moment he wanted to cut his own tongue out, if he had a piece of pizza he could stay here longer. It was cool in here, she had the air conditioning on and it was so hot outside. Plus he could spend more time with her. He was an idiot and he couldn't believe how stupid he was.

“Iced tea?” She said walking towards the kitchen and he couldn’t stop staring now at the sway of her hips as she walked away from him.

“Thanks, that’d be great.”

“Come on then, come in the kitchen.”

He walked into the kitchen and she was getting two glasses and ice for them. As she got them ready she continued talking to him.

“How are your friends, haven’t seen Shane or Rick in a while.” She said. “Don’t they work there anymore?”

“That’s because I won the shoot.” As soon as it was out of his mouth her blushed crimson all the way up to his ears. He was all tongue tied and stupid around her. She invited him in for iced tea and he was losing his shit.

“What do you mean?” She said handing him a glass and leaning next to him against the center island. 

“It’s stupid.” He said sipping the iced tea hoping she would let it go, but that didn’t seem likely. “This iced tea is really good.”

He was trying to change the subject, and she wasn’t going to have that.

“Tell me.” She said her eyes going soft as she looked at him. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the way she was looking at him. Then his dick twitched and he prayed that he wasn’t going to embarrass himself today.

“We do rock paper scissors to deliver to you.” He said.

She put the glass she held on the counter.

“And you lost?” She said as he put his glass on the counter.

“No, I won, I always win to bring your pizza, because I cheat.” He felt like such an asshole now for telling her, and a perve. He was sure she would throw him out now and ban him from delivering to her again. His big mouth always got him in trouble. 

“Why?” She said looking right at him and her stare unnerved him in a way that he had never felt before. She was throwing him off balance more and more.

He met her eyes and didn’t even think before he spoke. He couldn’t think really; he had never spent this much time with her.

“Cause your banging.” He said and winced. “I mean; I mean you’re really pretty.”

She smiled then and he realized he had been wrong, now she was banging. Her smile lit up the entire room.

She was standing so close to him that he didn’t even realize that she had turned and kissed him until his own arms reached out to pull her close to him.

It was pure instinct, just like the kiss, he hadn’t had a whole hell of a lot of experience with girls. But he kissed a few and he never got any complaints. He slept with one girl at school last semester but it was over before he knew it and then she had gone back up North. She never called him and he never called her.

He couldn’t believe this was happening right now and his head was getting all muddled up at the feeling of her tongue against his.

 

No one was ever going to believe him.

Carol leaned back against the counter pulling him with her and she could feel his dick getting hard against her stomach. The way he was kissing her was driving her nuts, it was like he was fucking her mouth with his tongue.

She looked up at him and he met her eyes, then she ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. He had never been with anyone so forward. He guessed that was the difference e between a girl and a woman.

A girl would tap dance around the whole thing but a grown woman would just grab your dick if she wanted it.

He struggled for something clever to say as she stroked her hand over him, while trying not to come in his pants. This was an entirely new experience for him.

“Do you want me Daryl?” She asked not moving her hand.

He couldn’t even speak, he just nodded. She never took her eyes from him as she unbuckled his pants and UN zipped them.

“Ever been with a girl before?” She asked and he nodded.

“Once.” He moaned because now she had her hand down his pants and he felt like he was going to explode.

“Ever have a blow job before?” She figured he hadn’t and she was right, because his eyes just rolled back in his head at the mere mention of it.

“No.” He finally croaked out in between sighs because she was holding his dick and moving her hand, then she stopped and started to work his pants down.

“Ok, I’m going to suck your dick if you want me too and then I’m going to let you fuck me.”

He was speechless, how was this happening, but he nodded his head before she changed her mind. She kissed him this time and sucked lightly on his tongue and his knees went weak at the thought of her mouth on him. Because she would be doing the same thing in a matter of minutes. He couldn’t wait.

Then she was on her knees in front of him and pulling his pants down his dick sprang out hard as a rock and she looked up at him and winked.

“Very nice.” She smiled.

The she ran her tongue over him base to tip and he thought he died and went to heaven. He moaned out loud and his head fell back and he realized what everyone was fucking talking about.

“You should watch Daryl.” Her voice bringing him back to earth. “It’s better if you watch me.”

And he looked down as she licked again and then wrapped her lips around him. Between the sensation of her sucking and moving him in and out of her mouth and actually watching Daryl thought he was going to blow his load right there.

He dug his hands into her soft hair and tried to think of something, anything to stop from coming, because he really wanted to fuck her. Her hair was so soft and he couldn’t help rubbing her hair and head.

Her mouth was so hot and wet and he had never felt anything like it in his life. Watching his dick going in and out of her holy fuck it felt good.

It was just about the best feeling in the world as far as he knew. But he had to make her stop or it was going to be all over with.

“Carol, ya gotta stop.”

She hummed around him and his eyes went totally wide. “Oh my God Carol.”

He pulled her up so she was in front of him and kissed her hard not even able to contain himself. He picked her up and sat her on the low island in the middle of the kitchen that he had been leaning against and pulled her shorts down.

“This still alright?” He asked her and she answered by pulling him against her and then he was inside her. He huffed out a groan and so did she as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him so close to her with her feet. 

He went in for another kiss as they rocked their hips together and she came almost without any effort at all. It had been so long for her and she rode it out, screaming with her face against his shoulder. Her body shuddered around him as he kept going.

Even though the air conditioning was on they were both sweating from the effort of it and Carol was totally shocked at what a good fuck he was. He was so young, but that didn’t mean a damn thing obviously because he got her there and then some.

His head was spinning because he had never felt a woman come on his dick before. He had hoped he would last at least a little while but it wasn’t happening. He felt the familiar pull throughout his body down to his balls and gave himself over to it.

“Holy goddamn motherfucker.” He screamed as his whole body shook and she played her head on his shoulder.

He stood there for a few minutes as they both got their breathing under control again. Their breath coming out in short bursts.

“Your pizza got cold.”

He said bringing her face up to him and leaning his forehead to hers.

“I don’t care.” She whispered smiling with her lips almost on his.

“Listen, I understand if this was just a onetime thing, but if not, can I see you again?” He asked, wondering if she would just dismiss him now.

She nodded once and kissed him again, he could see her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl woke up with a start and sat up on bed. The fan was blowing and the sweat was sticking to his skin along with the sheet that covered his body. It was hot as fuck out and even with the windows open and the fan he was sweating like a pig.

Georgia was a bitch in the summer.

He looked around the room and realized a few things. One it was the middle of the night, two he had the dream again and three his dick was hard as a rock and in his hand.

A few times a week he had this dream at night and during the day it just became a fantasy that he would daydream about in between deliveries. It was always the same dream; it was always about her.

Carol, who drove the Jag, that his brother worked on, and was about ten years older than him. The one who ordered pizza sometimes, from the restaurant he worked at.

This time in the dream she blew him in the kitchen of her condo, but sometimes in was on the couch. Sometimes she took him into her bedroom, it always ended the same way. They fucked each other’s brains out.

But it was only a dream.

He sighed audibly, because he knew he would never get that lucky in real life. He was destined to whacking off on the regular, thinking about this girl he didn’t have a snowballs chance in hell with.

She wasn’t even a girl; he was sure she was thirty at least. Not a girl at all, she was a grown woman and she had even been married already. She was unattainable and hot as fuck.

Why did he have to be into older women and her in particular?

Merle had asked her out a few months ago and she had said she wasn’t dating anyone right now. She was divorced just under a year and told Merle maybe some other time.

She had let Merle down easily and he wasn’t angry or anything.

Daryl knew he’d never get back to sleep unless he jerked off so he laid back down on the pillows and closed his eyes trying to conjuror up the images that haunted his dreams.

It wasn’t difficult at all; she was always there in the background of his mind.

Images of Carol, on her knees, of her lips around his dick, of her tongue licking him, of his hands in her red hair. Images and imaginings of how it would feel to be inside her.

It took him all of two minutes of vigorous fantasizing and jerking his dick until he came all over his stomach, letting out a deep groan, careful not to wake Merle, who was asleep in the next room.

He reached down on the floor for an old t-shirt and wiped himself off, tossing it back on the floor he rolled over, closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

This time he didn’t dream at all.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was Saturday and on Saturday he helped Merle in the shop, he rode his bike into work that morning and Merle was already there his legs sticking out from underneath none other than Carol’s Jag. Perfect, just perfect, he wasn’t getting shit done today now.

She was on his mind and all over his dreams, and even if he could manage to stop his feelings, he didn’t know if he wanted to.

He liked what he liked and he had no use for the young girls in town.

He walked by and kicked Merle’s foot as he went to his tool box.

“What’s this thing doing here?” He said

“Oil change and the check engine light won’t go off, Carol said it’s running like a bag of dicks too.” Merle answered.

“Typical for British.” Daryl replied, knowing Carol said no such thing.

“I told her we’d have it done today, so get me some quarts of Penziol for this heap and the computer so I can find out what’s up with these engine lights.” Merle called from under the car.

“You still trying to get with her?” Daryl asked.

“Nah, I met this girl Andrea down at Dale’s gonna take her out tonight so let’s move it I wanna get out of here on time.

Carol’s car was done by three pm and Merle was washing his hands while Daryl cleaned up the tools. All Merle talked about all day was Andrea and their date that night. The music on the radio couldn’t even drown it out. He was thrilled about his date and Daryl was glad for him, but tired of hearing about her perfect tits and ass.

“Ok, brother we are done for the night, Carol said she was getting a ride over here to pick up Christine, her bill is on my desk so I’m out.”

Daryl’s head swung around at that statement. Merle had named that car Christine way back when Carol was still married to her ex-husband.

“What?”

“I got to go.” Merle said. “Just lock up after she leaves.”

And with that Merle was gone, which was fucking great. Daryl could never keep a straight face around her and he desperately needed Merle as a buffer. Or better yet he needed to just not be here at all.

But that wasn’t happening.

She had offered him Iced Tea once a few weeks ago when he delivered pizza to her house but he stupidly said no thank you and left really fast. He had panicked because she had been looking at him differently that day.

The other guys at the pizza place said she never offered them anything and barely opened the door. She offered him a drink and invited him in.

But he was a stupid ass and said no thanks.

He just couldn’t look at her without getting extremely turned on and it was embarrassing. He thought she knew it too and that horrified him.

There was no way she could know about the dreams, but he was sure his awkwardness around her gave him away every time.

He was sure she noticed how awkward he got around her.

Daryl pulled off his coveralls and was now clad in jeans and a worn out t-shirt. His usual attire in and out of work.

He walked into the office and went behind Merle’s desk to get the bill for her and he suddenly had a sensation of not being alone, and he smelled perfume. Coconut perfume, was filling the room and filling his thoughts and he knew. Then he turned around and there she was.

“Hey Daryl.” Carol said smiling at him from the door way. “Christine done?”

He turned around back to her bill, trying to hide the fact that she startled him. “Just getting your bill Carol.”

“Great, thanks.” She held up a bottle of iced tea. “Thirsty?”

He felt all the blood drain out of his head and go south. Thirsty? He was fucking dehydrated at this point. But iced tea wasn’t going to help him. Every time he looked at her he was thirsty for her, he wanted to touch her so badly, he could taste it. He walked around to the front of the desk and she stepped into the office.

He imagined her skin tasted like cotton candy and he wanted to lick her neck just to get a taste.

“Daryl, are you ok? You look pale, I’m a nurse you know, I….”

He felt like he was underwater now, drowning in his own mind. She was a nurse; he hadn’t known that. Now he would be dreaming of her in a white uniform and high heels, he just knew it. This day couldn’t get any worse if it tried. That was great just great.

‘I’m fine.” He answered, leaning against Merle’s desk, crossing his legs casually hoping it would steady him. He was breaking out in a sweat. “Here’s your bill Carol.”

“Daryl, can I ask you something?”

He nodded. “Sure, guess so.” He shrugged.

“Do I make you nervous?” She asked. “Because you seem a little...”

What the fuck he thought to himself, maybe if he said yes it would free him. Maybe he would feel better.

“I dunno.” He shrugged.

She smiled at him then and he swore he had never seen such a beautiful smile. It didn’t make him feel better though, it made his heart like to beat right out of his chest. He was short of breath too still thinking of her in a white uniform.

It was going to be a long night.

“How long have we known each other Daryl?” Carol asked.

“Few years I guess, why?”

“Aren’t we friends?” She asked walking closer to him. “You’ve been delivering pizza to me and Merle’s been keeping Christine running for me. For a long time.”

He shook his hair out of his face and she was struck by how older he looked now. His hair was blonde and his eyes a deep blue. He was adorably shy around her and she suspected he wasn’t usually as tongue tied around others as he always was with her.

It was so endearing and he was the sweetest man she had ever met. He was a man, not the seventeen-year-old kid who used to deliver pizza in his brother’s truck anymore.

He had grown up and quite nicely. He must be twenty by now, nine years younger than she. The age difference didn’t seem so bad now that he was older.

“Yeah, sure, we’re friends.” He said as she put down the two bottles of iced tea she had on the desk next to him. He watched her eyes as he answered her, she had blue eyes like he did.

“I brought some iced tea since you ran off the other week.” She said. “Do I make you nervous?”

He groaned out loud, embarrassed that he had done that. He was still kicking himself in the ass for it. She did make him nervous, purely because he was afraid he was going to get a hard on one day from being around her. She made his blood boil, every time he looked at her.

His dick always showed up too and it was mortifying.

Stop thinking about your dick, stupid.

He reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one, trying to calm himself down. He heard the music playing in the garage. It was Edwin Collins and it was appropriate to his day.

I’ve never met a girl like you before.

“I’m sorry Carol, Tyreese gets pissed if we take too long on deliveries.”

“Oh ok I understand, so you have time now, or…do you have a date?”

He blushed crimson from his neck to the tips of his ears. He looked down at his feet and then back up at her. He hadn’t been on a date in months.

“I don’t have no date.” He said suddenly thinking there was something going on here that he wasn’t aware of. The air was suddenly crackling with electricity, and he felt the hair on his arms stand up. 

“Then, I’m your date right now.” She said hoisting herself up onto Merle’s desk. It was then that he realized she had on a skirt and a pair of flat shoes. Her tank top was purple this time, not red like in his dream.

She opened the iced tea and handed it to him. “Here, I don’t want you to be thirsty.”

He took a sip and swallowed loudly. “Carol, I don’t understand.”

“You like me, I know, and I like you.”

He shook his head, he could not believe she had just said that, he pinched himself. He thought it was another dream but, no he was awake this time.

She reached over and caught him by his belt loops, pulling him over so that he was between her legs.

“So what do you think?” She looked up at him wondering if she was making a big mistake. Maybe she had read him wrong, maybe she was being too forward.

She barely got the word out and he crashed his mouth down on hers and she couldn’t believe what a great kisser he was. She expected him to be inexperienced and awkward but he was far from it. He moved his mouth against hers like he had been doing it all his life and when his tongue swiped across her lips she opened up to him with a moan of exquisite pleasure.

He reached down to her legs and pulled her against him, but never stopped kissing her. It was so good and she felt her neurons firing one after the other down her spine and her whole body was on high alert.

“Here or do you want to come to my place?” She said when they finally came up for air and he already had her by the hand and pulling her through the door and out towards the garage where his bike was.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He locked up and they left Christine in the garage. He flew down the road two miles to her house with her on the back of the bike like a bat out of hell. If this was a dream he wanted to let it play out before he woke up.

He simply told her to hang on and she did. They ran together up the stairs to her condo and they were holding hands and laughing. She opened the door and he was on her before she got the door closed.

“Come-on.” She took him by the hand. “Let’s take a shower.”

Daryl pinched himself again, hard in the leg as she was leading him down the hallway and into the bathroom.

This was not a dream. He was very definitely wide awake. She pulled off her shirt as he was pulling hers off and then she turned to turn on the water to warm it up. They shucked off the rest of their clothes and he followed her into the shower.

The water felt magnificent on his body after working all day and he closed his eyes as it ran over him. Carol grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up her hands, as she was turning to him she leaned up and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with everything he had.

She took her hands and rand them over his chest and shoulders, while looking into his eyes. Then her hands started to travel lower.

He let out a sigh and let the water run over him as he looked at her. All he wanted to do is touch her, he tentatively reached for her breasts and groaned at the feel of them. He took some soap from her hands and rubbed his hands over her.

He was amazed at how hard her nipples got from his touch and the way her eyelids fluttered. He watched her face flush and it was so much, so much at one time.

For all the great kissing he did, this was his first pair of breasts.

He fell back against the tile at the feelings he was having and then she had his dick in her hand. Her hand was soapy and warm and he was going to die from the pleasure of it.

He was a virgin, Carol suspected by the complete look of awe on his face and the gentle way he was touching her. 

She stroked her soapy hand over the length of him and looked up at him for approval.

“Good?”

He nodded looking completely blown away by what was happening as she pumped her hand a little harder and a little faster and he looked panicked momentarily. He was going to come any second like a school boy and he was trying to stop it, she knew.

“It’s ok.” She said kissing him. “Let it go.” She kissed him again and whispered against his lips. “Let it go. I want it Daryl.”

He leaned against the tile and forced himself to keep his eyes open to look at her. She was beautiful with the water running all down her body, like an angel, he thought to himself.

It was something, really to be standing in the shower with the girl of his literal dreams. This was no dream because he could feel the water flowing down his back and her hand on his dick.

It was real, and it was heaven on earth.

Carol showing up today and bringing him back to her house, into the shower with her had his head spinning all different ways.

This kind of thing didn’t happen in real life and certainly not to him. He pinched himself again and ran his hand through his hair.

His hair was wet; this was no dream.

He slept with one girl back at school but he had been so drunk he didn’t remember it hardly at all. Girls his age didn’t do it for him, they never had. He was always the kid who wanted to bang the babysitter. For as long as he could remember, older women did it for him.

Carol did it for him, in spades and he would remember this night for the rest of his life. She was so beautiful and so out of reach, he thought.

She was still whispering to him in his ear softly telling him to come and he was so afraid it was a dream. That was how these things went and he’d wake up with his dick in his hand again.

She kissed him again. “Come on Daryl, I know you want to come.”

He couldn’t stop it now if he wanted to not with the way she was talking to him. He looked at her through the beads of water in their faces,

“Carol…I’m…” He never got the rest of the words out, his head flew back against the tile, and it hurt he noted, so it was not a dream. This was so much better than any dream he thought as he let go and came all over her hand.

He rode it out and when it was over he wrapped his arms around her and then he was kissing her the way he always wanted to, hot and dirty.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He was like a kid on Christmas day with a new toy and Carol was mystified at the way he worshiped her body. He touched her with reverence, as if she was a precious thing. When they made it back to the bed he was sweet and eager.

For someone who didn’t have a whole lot of experience Carol wasn’t really in the role of teacher like she thought she would be.

She had told him to do what feels good and she was not unhappy with the way he used his hands and mouth. He kissed and licked every inch of her body like an expert and even though he was awestruck by the whole thing, he pulled two orgasms out of her in a row, with just a little help from her.

That was before he got inside her, and finally when that happened neither one of them was ready for the rush it brought along with it.

He pinched himself again and pulled her over on top of him, resting his hands on her hips as she met him thrust for thrust, until she collapsed on top of him in a heap of sweat and bonelessness.

She lifted her head after a few minutes and looked at him. 

“Daryl, are you all weirded out now by this?”

“Fuck no. Are you? Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” She whispered. “I want you to stay, and I’m so hungry.”

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They ordered Chinese food because there was no way he was having Shane or Rick deliver a pizza there. It didn’t matter though because in the next building someone ordered mozzarella sticks and a double antipasto and Rick Grimes saw his best friend’s motorcycle in the parking lot where Carol’s Jag usually sat.

The text messages started.

~Yo where are you? Your bike is at Woodland view, Merle got it? I can swing over and pick you up. I get off at eleven we can hang a while.

~No. I can’t.

~You son of a bitch, I fucking knew it.

~Shut the fuck up Grimes.

~You’re at Carol’s, holy fucking shit.

~I gave her a ride home; the Jag is busted again.

~It’s fucking ten o’clock at night you asshole. What kind of ride you giving her now?

~I’m not even kidding you tell anyone Imma kick your ass.

Daryl turned to Carol as they sat up in bed. “M’sorry, Rick saw my bike out front. He won’t tell anyone though, don’t worry.”

“I don’t care. Which one is Rick again?” She asked.

“Tall and dark hair.” He said.

“That’s all of them except you and I don’t even know which is which.”

He started to laugh. “They aint going to like that.”

“Well I know Glenn, with the baseball cap and you, cause you’re cute.”

She ran her hand through his hair.

“Carol you don’t even wanna know the shit that goes down around there when you order a pizza, it’s like a fucking smack down to see who gets to bring it.”

She smiled and laughed.

“I’m glad it was you a lot.” She said.

“I cheat at rock, paper scissors.” He looked over at her blushing.

“When does school start up again, when do you go back.”

“Not till August.”

“It’s May now.” She said crawling over onto his lap. “We could have a really sweet summer.”

He pulled her close, she was warm in his arms. Real this time. He brought his hands up into her hair and his lips to hers. And it was the sweetest kiss she had ever been given.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

His phone was ringing off the hook, he hit the decline button three times, but he knew who it was. It was midmorning on Sunday, he and Carol had finished the Chinese food and then spent the rest of the night before learning each other. They slept later than they wanted to and were both passed out cold when it started to ring the hour before.

Daryl reached over on the nightstand and picked it up rolling over to take Carol in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he answered the phone.

“Lo.” He said.

And Merle’s voice could be heard all through the room. “Where the fuck are you and why is Christine still in my shop??”””

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
